Under The Raindrops
by Kuroi Aka Aqilla-san
Summary: /"Hey, kau tahu?,Hujan bisa terasa sangat menyenangkan. Di bawah rinai hujan itu, aku dan kau menulis kisah baru. Kisah cinta kita.../ ONESHOOT/ DLDR / Flame? Silahkan :D paling entar saya Santet #Dor/ Happy Reading, minna :D/


_Hey, kau tahu?_

_Hujan bisa terasa sangat menyenangkan._

_Di bawah rinai hujan itu, aku dan kau menulis kisah baru._

_Kisah cinta kita..._

_Uchiha Kz proudly present_

_Under the raindrops_

_Sasuke and Sakura belong to Masashi kishimoto. But their heart belong each other!_

_Raterd T_

_Genre Romance and drama_

_Warning : Short fic, maybe Typo(s)and miss typo(s)—hopefully no—Maybe OOC._

_Happy reading _

Sasuke melangkah gontai di sepanjang jalan konoha. Tubuhnya terasa lelah. Seminggu ini, pemuda berambut raven itu menangkap para _nuke-nin_ yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di Suna. Berterima kasilah kepada sahabat pirangnya, Naruto sang _Rokudaime hoage _mengusulkan untuk mengirim sang kepala _Anbu _sebagai bala bantuan.

Bukannnya ia tak mau dikirim ke _Suna_, tetapi ayolah. Ia baru saja pulang dari _Kirigakure _ketika ia diberi misi itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sebagai kepala _anbu_, mau tak mau Sasuke harus memenuhi tugas itu.

Setelah memasuki kediaman Uchiha, Sasuke pun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur kecil miliknya dulu. Bagi Sasuke, walau kecil ranjang itu memang sangat nyaman.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar dengkuran halus dari si bungsu _Uchiha_ itu.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sore itu rintik hujan turun di _Konoha, _pertanda bahwa Hujan akan segera turun. Hampir seluruh warga di _konoha_ berlari-lari kecil guna menghindari tubuh mereka dari rintik hujan.

Begitu pula gadis berambut _bubble gum_ ini. Sakura Haruno—gadis berambut _bubble gum_ tadi—berlari-lari kecil di sepanjang jalan _konoha_. Dalam hati ia merutuki kebodohannya yang lupa membawa payung. Padahal biasanya ia membawa payung walau tidak hujan.

Kini rintik itu telah berubah menjadi hujan deras. Sakura tetap mempercepat langkahnya. Dan lihat sekarang, baju dokter-nya telah basah.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, sekarang ia berada di distrik Uchiha. Dalam hati ia terus merutuki kakinya yang tanpa sadar membawanya ke kediaman Sasuke Uchiha, mantan _nuke-nin_ dan orang yang ia cintai.

Menghela nafas, Sakura pun menekan bel rumah bungsu Uchiha itu, berharap sang pemilik rumah membukakan pintunya.

TING TONG

Mata Sasuke mengerjap, diliriknya sebentar jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya.

'_Pukul setengah tujuh malam, siapa yang datang hujan-hujan pada malam hari?' _Gumamnya dalam hati. Dengan langkah gontai si bungsu Uchiha itu pun membuka pintu rumahnya.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya melihat sahabat _pink-_nya datang ke rumahnya dengan keadaan basah kuyup.

"H...Hai, Sasuke-_kun_. Boleh aku pinjam payungmu?" Ucap Sakura sambil menahan dingin. Tanpa ia sadari pipinya telah memerah dan tubuhnya menggigil karena kedinginan.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia pun membuka pintu rumahnya lebar-lebar. Sedangkan Sakura hanya memiringkan kepalanya karena kebingungan.

Sasuke mendengus. Kemudian, pemuda _dua puluh empat _tahun itu berkata kepada Sahabatnya.

"Kau ganti baju dulu sana. Baru nanti kuantar."Ucapnya.

Mata Sakura membulat. Ragu-ragu perempuan berumur _dua puluh tiga tahun_ itu masuk ke dalam rumah sang _mantan nuke-nin_.

"Dari sini kau lurus saja. Nanti belok kanan. Disana kamar ibuku, kau boleh memilih salah satu bajunya."Ucap Sasuke datar.

"_Arigatou, _Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

_DEG..._

'_Perasaan apa in? Mengapa hatiku tersanya nyaman setiap kali melihat senyum Sakura?'_ Ucap inner Sasuke.

Oh, Sasuke. Dimana otakmu yang disebut-sebut jenius itu? Tahukah kau bahwa kau telah jatuh hati dengan gadis _pink_ yang ada di rumahmu ini?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sakura membuka pintu kamar mendiang orang tua Sasuke. Hawa dingin menguar dari ruangan itu. Mungkinkah kamar tersebut ada penunggu-nya?

Entahlah, Sakura sendiri pun tak tahu. Memikirkannya saja telah membuat kepala Sakura pusing. Semoga tak ada _makhluk halus _yang mendatangi Sakura.

Sakura membuka lemari yang ada di kamar tersebut. Dalam hati ia menebak pasti baju yang ada di lemari tersebut sudah berdebu.

Tapi ia salah. Baju-baju yang ada di lemari tersebut sangat bersih. Bahkan aroma _Cherry blossom _menguar dari lemari tersebut.

"S..Sasuke-_kun_." Lirihnya. Sakura sangat tahu bahwa Sasuke menyayangi ibunya. Sampai-sampai baju _mendiang_ ibunya dicucinya dengan sepenuh hati—walau ia tahu tak akan ada yang memakainya.

"Kau bisa masuk angin jika tidak berganti pakaian." Ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura terkejut bukan main.

"S...Sasuke-_kun_? Sedang apa kau disini?" Ucap Sakura sambil tetap tersenyum manis.

"Hn, hanya memastikan kau sudah ganti baju atau belum."Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Huufft. Tapi aku bingung aku harus memakai baju yang mana."Ucap Sakura dengan nada kebingungan.

Sasuke pun mendekat ke arah Sakura. Lalu pemuda itu mengambil salah satu dari koleksi baju _mendiang _ibunya.

"Ini." Ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan baju itu kepada Sakura.

Baju itu adalah sebuah baju _rok _berlengan pendeksepuluh centimeter di atas lutut berwarna biru tua bermotif bunga _melati_. Di kedua lengan baju tersebut terdapat lambang _klan Uchiha_. Jangan lupakan sebuah celana pendek berwarna hitam yang sama persis separti celana yang sering Sakura pakai.

Setelah memberikan baju tersebut, Sasuke pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut sambil bergumam kecil yang sayangnya tak Sakura dengar.

'_Kau orang pertama yang memakai baju ibuku.'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tak sampai sepuluh menit kemudian, Sakura datang dengan baju yang di berikan oleh Sasuke tadi. Tapi ia tak bisa menemukan Sasuke dimana-mana.

"Mungkin ia berada di kamarnya." Gumam Sakura sambil menuju ke kamar Sasuke. Ia bersyukur karena ia masih ingat dimana letak mara Sasuke. Ternyata kunjungannya ke rumah Sasuke _sepuluh tahun yang lalu_ berguna, eh?

Sakura mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Sasuke. Setelah mendengar gumaman Sasuke, ia pun masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Ucap Sakura.

"Hn."

Sakura pun mendekati Sasuke yang sedang memandangi kotak perhiasan berlambang kipas berwarna merah dan putih—lambang _klan Uchiha_. Di kotak tersebut terdapat satu cincin dan satu kalung. Tetapi sayangnya, cincin dan kalung tersebut hanya berlambang pegangan kipas berwarna putih. Sedangkan kipas berwarna merahnya sendiri tak tahu dimana.

Sasuke pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya. Ternyata itu adalah kalung dan cincin yang berlambang kipas merahnya—sekarang Sakura tahu itu adalah kalung dan cincin pasangan.

"Dulu ini milik ayah dan ibuku."Lirih Sasuke.

Seketika ruangan itu terasa sunyi. Sakura beinisiatif untuk mengajak Sasuke keluar agar ia tak bersedih terlalu lama.

"Err—Sasuke-_kun_. Bukankah tadi kau bilang kau ingin mengantarku?"Ucap Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Hn, ayo."Ucap Sasuke sambil memasukkan sepasang cincin dan kalung tadi ke dalam Saku celananya.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Konoha masih saja diguyur hujan malam itu. Beberapa orang berlari-lari kecil dengan payung yang melindungi dirinya dari guyuran hujan. Bahkan ada pula yang nekat menerobos hujan tersebut.

Lain halnya denga dua manusia berbeda _gender _ini. Mereka berdua berjalan pelan. Hampir tak ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka—berdempetan maksudnya.

Sasuke dan Sakura, dua makhluk berbeda _gender_ tadi, berbagi payung bersama. Tubuh Sasuke yang besar dan tegap hampir setengahnya berada di luar payung. Pantas saja jika bajunya telah basah.

Lain halnya dengan Sasuke. Sakura terlihat aman-aman saja. Tanpa kebasahan sedikitpun. Tampaknya pangeran _Ayam es _kita rela berkorban untuk perempuan di sebelahnya itu, eh?

Tiba-tiba, Payung yang dipakai oleh kedua insan tersebut diterbangkan oleh angin, sehingga payung tersebut tersangkut di atas pohon. Sakura memekik pelan ketika secara tiba-tiba tubuhya dibasahi oleh hujan—lagi.

Tapi kali ini, Sakura memilih berlari-lari sambil bermain hujan di jalanan konoha—beruntunglah ia karena para jalanan di sekitar gadis itu telah sepi, sehingga tak ada orang yang meliah kelakuan konyol _calon_ pemimpin rumah Sakit konoha tersebut.

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Pipinya berkedut menahan senyuman karena melihat tingkah konyol Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_. Ayo, sini. Kita main sepuasnya."Ucap Sakura tanpa menghiraukan dingin yang ia rasakan.

"Kau bisa sakit jika begitu, Sakura."Ucap Sasuke.

Tetapi perkataan Sasuke tak dihiraukan oleh Sakura. Gadis musim semi itu menyipratkan air hujan yang ia kumpulkan ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke pun membalas menyipratkan Sakura juga. Dan dua insan itu terlibat perang air. Tampaknya pangeran es kita tak menghiraukan sikp dinginnya yang tiba-tiba menghilang itu, eh?

Mereka berdua masih berperang air. Mengejar satu sama lain. Dan tertawa bersama-sama di bawah hujan. Sampai secara tiba-tiba, Sakura tersandung batu. Gadis itu hanya memejamkan mata sambil menanti rasa sakit yang akan segera terjadi di wajahnya.

Tapi, sakura tak merasakan apa-apa. Tubuhnya malah seperti menindih sesuatu yang lembut. Sama-sekali tidak sakit.

Sakura membuka matanya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika ia tahu bahwa ia menindih Sasuke.

"_Ah, G..gomene? Sasuke-_kun?" Ucap Sakura sambil mencoba berdiri. Tapi sia-sia. Tangan Sasuke menahan tubuhnya.

"Jangan. Tetap begini saja." Ucap Sasuke sambil menggenggam jemari Sakura.

Dan tanpa Sakura sadari, sekarang ia telah memakai cincin pasangan yang tadi Sasuke tunjukkan kepadanya.

"S...Sasuke-_kun_. I-ini?"

"Sakura, maukah kau menjadi nyonya Uchiha yang selanjutnya?"Ucap Sasuke lembut.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke. Bulir-bulir bening mengalir di kedua pipi mulusnya.

"_Baka!_ Tanpa kau tanya pun aku pasti mau." Ucap Sakura sambil terisak.

"Hn, _Arigatou_." Ucap Sasuke sambil membalas pelukan Sakura. Kedua insan tersebut saling berpelukan di bawah rinai hujan, tanpa menghiraukan dingin yang menusuk tulang karena hujan tersebut.

_Lima menit _kemudian, mereka berdua pun melepaskan pelukan mereka satu sama lain. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dan memanjat sebuah pohon dimana terdapat Payung-nya yang tersangkut di sana.

"Pulang?"Ucap Sasuke.

"Dengan senang hati, Sasuke-_kun_."Ucap Sakura sambil menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke.

Lalu, kedua insan tersebut meninggalkan tempat tersebut sambil berbagi payung. Dengan Sasuke yang merangkul Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn?"

"Kau Basah."

"Hn, tapi kau tetap mencintaiku, kan?"

"Selalu."

**_OWARI_**

* * *

_Curcol yuuks :D_

._.

Umm, Hai.. #Nyengir lebar. #Digetok.

Oke-oke, aku tau, utang fanfict-ku banyak yang numpuk.

Tapi, Hufftt—mentok abis un, Gomenasai. m(_ _)m

Yosh, Gimana yang satu ini? Jelekkah?

Dan emm, sebenarnya ini buat merayakan winterblossom headcanon challenge. But, berhubung saya telat publish, yahh, jadinya gini deh #Klontang

Yosh, mind to repiu and give me some concrit? #blink


End file.
